compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert Bardo
Character History Born some 30 years ago, grew up on Corellia, childhood still held in bank of fog. Father and mother unknown, no known siblings or anything of the kind, raised during a time of war and conflict something that shaped him to become what he is today. He finds his war to be a Just Cause to restore order to the corrupt galaxy and those who disagree is liable to punishment by death and loose their ears to his collection, a cynical form of retributive justice some may claim, for Bardo it's all about logic. Early Life Bardo has Imperial citizenship, that was confirmed at an early date of his first years amongst all other Corellian children that he grew up togheter with at an orphanage, there he was raised and fed to become a loyal citizen. Bardo The Mercenary Somewhere after he had been signed out from the orphanage he tried to find a ship and a crew that was willing to adopt him into their family as part of the crew, after a few weeks Bardo found a ship, it was lead by a Twilek gentleman that was more then a freighter captain he was an mercenary for hire. This Twilek had a Klatoonian companion that was an excellent marksman that quickly found the young Bardo to be a down to earth simple and polite young chap that only needed to be toughen up around the edges to become an excellent mercenary. The ship was a unarmed YG-4210 called Daredevil, that the Twilek gentleman had won in a sabacc game a few years earlier, the ship jumped for the Si`Klaata Cluster in Hutt Space. A few days later it landed on the world Klatooine, here they meet up with Klatooine liberation forces, mercenary force that tried to defend Klatooine and its Fountain of Ancients that their ancestors had left for newer generations to safeguard. Bardo was early toughening up in the open desert landscape of Klatooine, and he learned new ways to survive in harsh weather conditions besides his Klatoonian brothers.Early on Bardo begun to grasp the traditional forms of his allies thinking, and as the Klatoonians, when Bardo makes a vow, you can rest assured that he will do anything in his power to complete his vow.To be more as his brothers in arms he filed down his teethes to sharp points witch made him look even more ferocious, his time with the Klatoonians came to an end when Bardo had to return home to Corellia, he had learned all he needed to know about flying and operate a blaster. He went back to Corellia to see some old friends. Friend's from the past Bardo got a few friends he meet during his trips before entering the Galactic Empire Academy, one of those friends are Kendall Holm a fellow Corellian that ended up in Trade Federations counterpart to GE Army, he have been there longer then Bardo has been within the Galactic Empire, and so he has reached far within this particular government faction. Friendship over the government lines are still possible, its just that these two does not complicate things with politics or such stuff, their mutual friendship goes way back when Bardo left the orphanage on Corellia and as they both are Corellians. People from Coruscant has a saying about Corellians – “Two Corellians together a conspiracy. Three they'd call a fight.” And yes Bardo knows other Corellians too, that is not part of The Galactic Empire. Corellian friend of Bardo is the beautiful female freelancer Avalon Red and her close friend Revan Corr both very experienced soldiers that Bardo respect for their professionalism and their intelligence that far exceeds many out there. Galactic Empire has often been called alien phobic but anyone within the Government know that there are equally many aliens spread out over the affiliated factions around the GE that there are humans to be found, and of course there are those who hates Aliens but not everyone does, and one of them are Bardo, he got a few alien friends outside the government he serve. To mention three of them are the Klatoonian and faction leader Emanon Klatoo and the Geonosian Krayth Morph XO of logistic a department in another faction, two hardworking civilians. Bardo's Beliefs Bardo believes strongly in the ability of the GE to restore order to the galaxy once again, and that the humbug New Republic filled with self-centred and anonymous pickpocket rabble should be erased from the galactic political forum and recognized for what it really is and not for what the false label says they are. Bardo is also convinced that the non-controlled piracy and smuggle governments got to feel more pressure then they currently do as it only further strengthens criminal organisations such as the New Republic and its affiliated. Bardo is more concerned about the present then he is about the future, that will open up new paths considered to be unnatural by the general public and amongst the ruling elite of today’s more efficient building governments and civilian planners out there. Bardo is confident that whatever lies ahead of the Galactic Empire, they will be victorious and eventually restore law and order to the galaxy, its nearly an impossible task for the current ruling elite to survive the fist of the mighty Empire when it will finally be put into work as its intended to operate, no matter what financial wealth and current power it may have today, it can`t stop what is coming. Army Career Quotes Category: Individuals